thatguywiththeglassesfandomcom-20200216-history
Captain Planet (Reimu)
This is part of the Reimu Series fanfiction. Reimu: Hello, I'm Reimu Hakurei - a miko who remembers it because YOU don't! One of the worst imported shows I watched growing up besides Barney was Captain Planet and the Planeteers. Footage of the show begins Reimu (voiceover): It was a Hanna-Barbera production aired from 1990 to 1997. For me, I started watching in 1996 and saw all the episodes by the time our local station in Gensokyo stopped airing it, in 1998. Reimu makes a "What?" face Reimu: Cut me some slack. I was only 8 to 10, after all. Back to footage Reimu (voiceover): And while other Hanna-Barbera productions I've seen in the past look GREAT, Captain Planet looks like CRAP. In fact, I once saw someone call it an anime when it's FAR from one, and FAR from being animesque like most of H-B's action cartoons from this era. When Reimu says H-B, we cut to the Hanna-Barbera "Swirling Star" logo from 1979-1998, afterwards, back to Captain Planet footage Reimu (voiceover): Why did we keep watching it? Reimu: WE DON'T KNOW. Footage Reimu (voiceover): So the show's about these five kids who receive some Power Rings from a goddess named Gaia, and when they combine their powers they get from the rings, out from nowhere pops a blue guy... (picture of Doraemon briefly appears) NO, NOT THAT ONE! (Doraemon picture disappears) named Captain Planet. And the moral of the show? DON'T FUCKING POLLUTE, SAVE THE GODDAMN EARTH. The five kids are Wheeler, who looks like (picture of) Joey Wheeler from Yu-Gi-Oh; Gi, who was always my favorite and you know why; Linkha, whose name sounds similar to someone I know; Ma-Ti, who I know in real life; and (in imitation of "DUANE!" from Barbie Dance Club) KWAME! Who's an unattractive black guy. Trust me, I know sexy black guys when I see them. Kwame: Our world is in peril. Gaia, the spirit of the Earth, can no longer stand the terrible destruction plaguing our planet. She sends five magic rings to five special young people. When the five powers combine, they summon Earth's greatest champion, Captain Planet. Linkara, in animated form, appears out of nowhere Linkara: Is it just me, or does he sound like T'Challa? Reimu: Who? Linkara: You know, Black Panther? Chadwick Boseman? Reimu: Never heard of them. Linkara: Oh. Linkara disappears Reimu: Now he's raised my interest. Let's see who Kwame is voiced by. IMDB shows up, and shows that LeVar Burton voices Kwame Reimu (voiceover): Oh god, it's LeVar Burton! (dun dun dun cue plays, then cue Reading Rainbow theme song) Footage of Star Trek bloopers on Reading Rainbow starts playing Reimu (voiceover): It's the unattractive black guy who hosted the boring Reading Rainbow! How did I not catch this as a child? Michael Dorn facepalms Reimu (voiceover): The fact he's using a racist accent as this guy does NOT help. Captain Planet footage Kwame: Let our powers combine! Reimu (voiceover): Like, I understand he's supposed to be from Africa, but why not just get an actual African voice actor to do his voice, instead of... THE FUCKING READING RAINBOW GUY?! Parody of Reading Rainbow theme ft. DMX starts Singer: Butterfly in the sky... DMX: COME ON! Reimu: And the first episode I chose to review today has to do with Kwame. ...I hate myself. You know who on this show I found sexy? MAL. Footage of the episode "Fare Thee Whale," showing MAL (Tim Curry) taunting the Planeteers MAL: (singing) Planeteers in the power room! Planeteers in the power room! Reimu: Ha ha, yeah. Let's survive this trainwreck together, shall we? The power is yours! Let's go right into "An Inside Job." Footage of Dr. Blight Reimu (voiceover): You see that lady? She used to be voiced by (picture of) Meg Ryan. The More You Know plays, back to episode Reimu (voiceover): So anyway, this chick is Dr. Blight, and her job is to pollute the Earth and go set up oil factories and shit. Reimu: Because women are evil. Wait, this doesn't seem right... We see MAL Reimu (voiceover): And that's Dr. Blight's evil computer MAL, voiced by Tim Curry. Jesus, that voice of his makes me WANT to pollute. Reimu (voiceover): And this is Sly Sludge. What kinda parent names their kid that? Reading Rainbow theme starts playing. Reimu (voiceover): No! I DON'T WANNA READ ANY DUMB BOOKS! READING SUCKS! She substitutes the DMX version for the original theme Reimu: I'm either gonna have to find a way to keep sane or give up and kill myself! Reimu: You know what idea might be crazy enough to work? If I mentally replaced Kwame with Cyborg. Voiced by Bumper Robinson. She does so Cyborg: In case you don't know me... Reimu: IT'S WORKING, HOLY SHIT! Cue the famous "IT'S MY ROOM" clip Reimu (voiceover): Dumb ass Titan. Why did you drink that? How did you survive drinking that? How DUMB do you have to be to not notice your canteen doesn't look normal? Cut to Reimu Reimu: Come on, Cyborg! You can do better than this! You are scientifically apt! How high do you have to be to drink that? It's... The words appear in front of her Reimu: POLLUTED WATER! The words shake around while pictures flash behind her, zooming in on her face briefly We cut back to Kwame, and Reimu has somehow forgotten to imagine Cyborg Reimu (voiceover): IT'S NOT WORKING ALL OF A SUDDEN! It wasn't Cyborg after all! IT'S SOME... UNATTRACTIVE... "Guess Who Batman" by Lily Allen plays Lily Allen: Fuck you, fuck you... Kwame walks into the media room, surprising Reimu Reimu: Ah holy shit! It's actually Kwame! Kwame: Uh, is this Gi? We used to be an item. Remember? Reimu: No, I'm not Gi. She used to be my favorite though. Kwame: Well, okay... I guess... (sits on the couch with Reimu) To be honest, I don't know how I ended up being associated with the Reading Rainbow guy, I don't even have his voice. Reimu: Yeah, I know. You sound like Bumper Robinson. Kwame: Who? Reimu: The voice of Cyborg! Kwame: Huh? Reimu: Don't tell me you don't know... agh, God! I could interview you like Nostalgia Critic did Ma-Ti, but I don't have time to, so... I guess... I could just ask you - what were you on when you drank that contaminated water? You should've known it was contaminated! Kwame: Lysergic acid. Reimu genuinely laughs at this Reimu: That explains everything. Now get out of my house. The Planeteers are indeed inside Kwame. Yaaay. Reimu (voiceover): Yeah, I picked this one because they go inside a black guy, which to me parallels how many times Cyborg has been gone inside of. Footage of Cyborg in The Super Powers Team: Galactic Guardians, his voice dubbed by Reimu Reimu!Cyborg: Please let this be a normal field trip... Cue Reading Rainbow ft. DMX DMX: HERE WE GO AGAIN! The episode ends, we cut to Reimu, who is sleeping Reimu: (wakes up) Here's the next episode I'm gonna review, it's called "A Formula for Hate." You're gonna see why I chose to review this one. Have fun! The intro to the episode plays Todd: AIDS? Doctor: You tested positive for the HIV virus. Reimu gives a confused smile at the camera Reimu: A kids' show talking about AIDS? OK, I get that they're trying to be brave and attempt a message kids should definitely learn about, but... the target audience is illegal! This is why I chose to review this episode! HIV can only be contracted by people 18 and over, and if anyone under 18 has it, you should really have the police on speed dial. Actually, how old is Cyborg again? 18? All right. I'm down with Cyborg ending up with an HIV rash and AIDS. She does the boner finger, only to be "BOO"'d by the crowd Reimu: I-I'm going to jail... Verminous Scumm: Once we let people know the kid has AIDS, we can panic the whole town! See when people panic, they don't think. If they don't think, they stay stupid about AIDS and it gets spread. Once it spreads far enough, WE take over the Earth! Reimu: But AIDS can't be spread by contact. No, no! That's cooties! Poster for Cooties starring Elijah Wood appears Reimu: No, Elijah Wood, you don't turn into a zombie, you just turn green and throw up. Anyway! Back to episode Doctor: There are only a few ways to contract the virus: using drugs with needles, unprotected sex- Reimu: (spittakes) SEX! AHAHAHAHA! Doctor: Or he could've gotten it from that blood transfusion he had a few years back. Reimu (voiceover): Ohhhhhhhhh. Reimu: Wait, who'd he transfuse blood with? Todd: Who cares how I got it? It stinks! Ugh! Reimu (voiceover): I'm imagining Cyborg instead of this Todd guy, people. Todd: Nothin' to say. It's all over. Reimu (voiceover): Yep. Cyborg, keep up the pessimism. You are right with a capital R. Todd: Coach! I've got AIDS. Reimu (voiceover): I know you do, Cyborg. Todd: You probably won't even let me play in the big game. Reimu (voiceover): I thought you couldn't after you became Cyborg. Verminous Scumm: Did ya hear about Todd Andrews? (whispers unintelligibly) Reimu (voiceover, as Scumm): Some shrine maiden is imagining him as a black half human, half robot! Then suddenly, Todd falls into Reimu's room from the top of the screen and Reimu catches him Reimu: Uhm, hello, Todd Andrews? WHY THE FUCK ARE YOU IN MY ROOM? Todd: I don't know. Reimu: When they said you were HIV positive, it means you don't have HIV yet. Do you have HIV now? Or AIDS? Todd: Yeah. It stinks! Reimu suddenly feels happy about this Reimu: Did you get itchy? Todd: Yes. Reimu: Are you itchy now? Todd: Why, yeah, I am! I've got AIDS! Reimu: I thought it was HIV that caused itching. Todd: HIV, AIDS, what's the difference? Reimu: I guess you're right. Besides, AIDS can't be gotten from casual contact, I should know this because I'm holding you bridal style right now and I've got no clue why. Todd: Probably because I was falling from the sky? Reimu: And why were you falling from the sky? Todd: I don't know! This is so confusing! Reimu turns to the camera with a look of confusion, then she props Todd on a chair. Reimu: By the way, are you African-American? Todd: No... Reimu: Mixed? Todd: No... Reimu: What I'm trying to say is, are you black? Tell me the truth. Todd: No, no stinking way! I'm white! You should know that! I'm Caucasian! I've got peach skin, for crying out loud! Reimu punches Todd in the nuts Reimu: Leave. Now. Todd gets itchy Reimu: OK, you can stay. But only if you switch your ethnicity. Todd: That's... racist... ugh... I'm so itchy... Reimu shrugs to the camera. Back to episode A shot of Gi and Todd appears, leading Reimu to yell at the camera Reimu: Stop with the subliminal messages! We are not getting together anytime soon! Captain Planet: I think these people need a little education about the HIV virus. MAY I HAVE YOUR ATTENTION PLEASE? Reimu (voiceover, as Captain Planet) I AM SHOUTING FOR NO REASON. Captain Planet: A lot of you are worried about AIDS. Give 'em the facts, Coach. Coach: You can't get AIDS from casual contact. Reimu (voiceover): WE KNOW THAT. Captain Planet: You've been led astray by lies! Todd hasn't changed. Reimu: Uh, yes he has. Let's just say he's got red, bumpy skin now. Oh, and the color of his skin isn't peach anymore. Coach: He's the same kid who played his heart out for you right here on this court last week! Reimu: And he's the same kid who's gonna get real itchy soon. Only he's gonna be black, be half robot, and his name is gonna be Cyborg. Captain Planet: Deal with the real, people! Get the facts! The power is yours! Reimu: I don't wanna! Coach: So what are you gonna do? Turn your back on him? Or give him the chance he deserves? Reimu: Turn your back on him! Yay! The episode ends Reimu: And that's it. God, I hate this show. Oh, by the way, if I want to see a good show about reading, I'll just watch Looks at Books. Footage of an old Saturday Night Live episode from 1975 with Jane Curtin hosting the segment "Looks at Books" Reimu: I'm Reimu Hakurei, a miko who remembers it because you don't. Credits. Special thanks to Linkara. During the credits, a piece of text reads "I can't wait to see Ma-Ti, Kwame, and Todd Andrews battle it out for who has the best guest appearance on TGWTG." Channel Awesome Tagline-- Todd: It stinks! UGH! Category:Fan works Category:Fanfiction Category:Reimu Series